


Is it Just a Nightmare?

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: 100 Theme Challenge [Old] [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Gen, Horror, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character Death(s), Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh has a frightening nightmare involving Scarefactor. One he hopes is just that, a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it Just a Nightmare?

**Author's Note:**

> This was made more for the sake of a picture idea than an actually story idea. Hope you enjoy.

When he arrived to work and ran into the building, the sight that greeted him was not one he expected.

The place was dark, a few lamps being the only light in the otherwise darkened room. Josh quickly covered his nose as a strong smell that was a mix between metallic and something burning wafted up.

His eyes carefully took in the scene only to widen at the sight of large amount of blood splattered about. Carefully and slowly stepping toward the only open door across the room, Josh’s feet froze as he took in the blood and bodies lying against the ground and wall.

A crazed, high breathy chuckle resounded through the room as something clinked against the floor. Looking up, Josh stopped breathing at seeing Scarefactor, his pale yellow fur covered in blood and dripping from his gapping jaws.

A blood covered paw was placed upon a mutilated body as the large canines head tilted to the side, its grin stretching wider.

 _Are you happy Master?_ Josh flinched as the voice purred at him. _I got rid of them just for you._

 

Josh screamed.


End file.
